Diario de un soldado
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [AU] Ambientado en una guerra terrenal por el dominio del planeta Vegeta, un soldado relata sus vivencias frente a la muerte y como se siente ver la sangre derramada de sus compañeros caídos en una guerra completamente desigual. La muerte de su misma especie, para Bardock, es un espectáculo que jamás desearía presenciar.
1. Chapter I

**Diario de un soldado**

**.…I…**

Las noches dejaron de ser oscuras el día que todo esto comenzó, aunque sean iluminadas artificialmente por el brillo fugaz de los cohetes y misiles que son disparados con ansiedad para evitar que ellos, nuestros oponentes, continúen avanzado. Y no por la luna, que ahora es ajena a nosotros.

Cada día se acercan más a nuestra ciudad-estado. Ya han dominado a Sirote, que se encuentra al sur de donde nos ubicamos. Y están en proceso de conquistar Shifnasei, donde los soldados de Freezer crean fortalezas, o con las mismas de que las ciudades estados disponen arman su base. Se hacen más fuertes.

No puedo evitar pensar en que las misiones que nos encomiendan son una cruel excusa para matarnos, el resto de mi pelotón opina lo mismo, no obstante ninguno hemos dicho palabra a nuestro sargento. No somos tontos, sabemos que nos matarían alegando traición. Y pensar que estamos dando nuestras almas para proteger el planeta.

Y aunque nuestras armas sean poco eficaces contra el enemigo, seguimos atacando con fervor. Mueren como guerreros, dice el rey, el hombre tras todo este genocidio. Pero realmente, solo mueren como moscas que jamás serán recordadas y quedaremos en el anonimato extenso como 'los que intentaron ganar' contra las numerosas fuerzas de Freezer.

Es increíble. Nuestro propio rey nos manda a luchar contra una fuerza superior en todo sentido, las batallas en terreno abierto es una locura mezclada con masacre, y explorar sus terreros o intentar buscar sus puntos débiles; el mismo suicidio. La única sangre que mancha el suelo es la nuestra.

Al principio nos superaban seis a uno, pero luego llegaron a simplemente ganarnos sin ni siquiera vernos. Es una guerra perdida, por nuestra parte, pero aun así y con la montaña de cuerpos con que nos refugiamos, el rey insiste en seguir combatiendo, que aún hay posibilidades de ganar.

¿Dónde están esas posibilidades? ¿Dónde está la probabilidad de ganar? Porque yo, la verdad, no la veo ni encuentro la razón para continuar. Casi todos mis hombres que luchan con voluntad y orgullo tienen familia; y yo sé que jamás la volverán a ver: tampoco se si volveré a ver a la mía.

Yo mismo he llegado a despedirme de mis hijos y decirles _"Papá no volverá, hijos, él debe morir en una guerra que no llegara a nada". _Rogarle a mi mujer, que me miraba tras su llanto, para que los esconda y no los manden a luchar, ojala lo haya logrado. Puedo ver niños combatir entre nosotros, adolescentes, sin experiencias y sin haber vivido absolutamente poco o nada en un mundo en paz.

Hay pocas mujeres que luchan, solo las que quisieron entrar y romper cuellos de los guerreros de Freezer. Y aquí me trago mi orgullo, son mucho más ágiles que nosotros. Más livianas. Ellas pueden hacer las misiones de reconocimiento y exploración con más chances de volver.

Aun, cuando la noche cae e intentamos saciar nuestro apetito a base de alimentos secos o enlatados, puedo ver como ellos juegan. Los adolescentes juegan con las latas como si fueran una especie de balón que patean de un lado a otro. Ríen, como si a su alrededor no hubiera sangre y muerte pintada por el suelo. No obstante, cuando terminan de jugar y ven que su número ha descendido, lloran en el suelo.

De los sesenta que eran para jugar ese tonto juego, ahora mismo solo quedan ocho. Gritan aun, como si los demás jugadores estuvieran a un con ellos, acusándolos y gritándoles cosas: _"¿No viste que paso a tu lado? ¡Deja de ver a la chica y juega!", "Te juro que paso, así que cuéntalo", "¡Ganamos chicos, ganamos!"_ Puede que el que más me desgarre el corazón sean los gritos para elegir a los equipos.

Nombran a todos y cada uno de ellos como si aún existiera en el mundo de los vivos y se hubieran tomado un respiro. ¿Por qué? no los entiendo, yo sé que murieron y no regresaran. ¿Es que ellos no lo saben?

_"A veces preferimos mentirnos por un rato"_ Me dijo Turles, uno de los adolescentes que quedaba con vida._ "Ya sabe, para fingir que todo está bien y regresaremos a casa…juntos " _Se acercó y susurró en mi oreja _"La verdad, Bardock, yo no sabría decirles las madres que sus hijos murieron, ¿Usted sí?"_

La conversación con él fue un detonante para mi explosiva cabeza. Era verdad, tal vez un par se salvaba de esto ya que no tenían a nadie, pero los demás teníamos familias o amigos que se interesarían por saber nuestra salud y bienestar. Si esto acabara, tendría que seguir viviendo y saber que jamás volveré a ver a mis vecinos, amigos, hermanos; Casi todos hemos muerto en este estúpido juego de soldaditos.

La única pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza en los momentos de volver a la base es _"¿Cómo estarán Gine y los pequeños?"_ No si siguen con vida. Pero una carta que me llego horas antes tenía escritas las palabras que jamás espere leer en mi vida, y si otra persona me las hubiera dicho, juro por el dios de la guerra, que lo golpearía.

_"Querido Bardock._

_Nos han reunido para una evacuación necesaria, así que nos alejaremos de casa y no sé cuándo volveremos. No te preocupes más, estamos los tres bien y juntos. Los niños se han roto los brazos entre ellos, un descuido mío de dejarlos jugando en la casa, por suerte, han venido a reclutarlos y no han podido por ese problema._

_Ellos han dicho que era apropósito para esperarte a ti, ha sido muy noble. Pero de todas formas los he regañado._

_Cielo, te extrañamos. Te deseamos suertes, espero que vuelvas y puedas leer esto, sano y salvo. Por ahora evacuaremos con la esperanza de que todo esto mejore y mantener nuestras vidas. No nos han querido dar detalles, pero confiamos en ellos._

_Nos vemos, con amor, Gine"_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Los nombres de las ciudades estados son inventados, ninguno aparece en el canon. Y sí, el número de los capítulos esta en números romanos.

**Aportes:**

Carxx: Ayudo con el nombre de la cuidad estado: "Shifnasei"


	2. Chapter II

**...II…**

Arrugue la carta entre mis dedos heridos, y ahogue un grito de frustración. No podía evitar sentirme engañado, desafiado hasta cierto punto. ¿Adónde los habían llevado? ¿Por qué no nos informaron sobre eso? El único lugar seguro seria Maarik, pero solo pueden habitar o entrar la primera clase.

Realmente, es la única clase que no está combatiendo, se supone que estamos luchando por nuestro planeta. Y aun así, los 'más poderosos' no han venido a romperse el lomo en nuestro combate. ¿Por qué?

Es… imposible que esto ocurra. Seguramente, mientras nosotros matamos para evitar que nos mates, y vemos como se vierte el rió de sangre de los nuestros, ellos deben estar comiendo un banquete junto con el rey; en cambio, a nosotros nos escasean las provisiones.

Mis compañeros heridos siguen luchando. Ninguno ha puesto la rodilla en el suelo y se ha rendido, ninguno a suplicada piedad al enemigo, ninguno de nosotros ha buscado una segunda oportunidad mirando los ojos llenos de sangre y de furia de nuestros oponentes. Todos sabemos a qué hemos venido, y nos llena de orgullo morir en guerra.

Un grupo de compañeros estaba cansado de ver la sangre escurrir, y han decidido escaparse hacia Nurm para poder localizar sus familias y huir con las naves hacia un nuevo planeta, hace poco más de un mes que han partido hacia su destino. En ese momento fue una locura para unos, y una luz de esperanza para otros. Pero hemos encontrado sus cadáveres en una exploración hace unas semanas, desollados y ensangrentados; No sabemos que pudo ser.

Los oficiales superiores al mando no han alejado y, aunque no me crean mis compañeros, se que nos ocultan algo. No tengo muy en claro que es lo que esconden, pero por la magnitud y las energías que usan para esto, para evitar que nos acerquemos, debe ser algo muy grande. ¿Un monstruo? Tal vez no, digo, suena ridículo. ¿Qué podría matar tantos saiyajines y desaparecer como si nada?

Hace unas noches decidí entrar a la escena para investigar un poco más sobre esto que me quita el sueño, pero las pieles y carnes habían desaparecido. Me levante de entre los arbustos y busque con la mirada entre la nieve, pateando montículos intentando una búsqueda mas minuciosa, el viento de invierno me obligaba a mantener mis manos en los bolsillos de la campera de cuero.

Una corriente fuerte de viento gélido me tumbo al suelo, me limpie la cara y me senté con tranquilidad en la nieve y riéndome internamente de mí mismo por la estupidez que me había pasado. Pero el sonido de pisadas me sobresalto. Eso me agito, podrían culparme de traición o matarme… o simplemente enviarme con mi pelotón, pero no sé qué tan probable sea lo último.

Me escondí detrás de unos árboles, que daban hacia el risco del monte donde habíamos encontrado a los soldados difuntos. Era muy extraño este terreno, no solo por las gélidas temperaturas que se debían a la altura, si no, por lo bien que nos escondían el follaje de los árboles. No pude evitar preguntarme: _¿Por qué nos mantenían en un lugar a la intemperie si aquí podíamos escondernos bien?_

Pero el sonido de una camioneta me saco de mis cavilaciones y me golpeo de lleno con la realidad. Observe hacia el lugar donde pude identificar el sonido del motor, que estaba por debajo del acantilado. Una carretera de tierra poco transitada, y unos generales hablando entre sí en la parte trasera del vehículo, solo había dos vehículos en la carretera.

Dude por un momento en acercarme más a la escena, y cuando ya había decidido, estaba entre las ruedas del vehículo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mi curiosidad y coraje podían más que mi sentido común. No había nadie en la cabina, deducción rápida: nadie manejaba.

Una tela gruesa cubría parte de atrás de la camioneta, supuse que podrían ser provisiones, y que sacar algo de comer para mi grupo no haría daño alguno. Después de todo, no estábamos lejos del campamento base y tenía sentido que la camioneta de dirigiera hacia allí. No era robar.

Me asome por un lado de la camioneta del que ellos no podrían detectarme, e intente levantar con cuidado la manta. Pero el sonido de sus risas y una despedida me pusieron nervioso. Uno se encamino hacia la cabina, el otro probablemente no lo seguiría, puesto que, había un todo terrero detrás que no tenía conductor.

En un momento de azoramiento, levante la tela sin mirar y entre dentro, apenas aleje mis pies de la tierra, comenzó la camioneta a moverse. Supuse que había bolsas de carne, por el olor y la textura suave de estas. El empuje en medio de la oscuridad para crear un espacio cerca de la abertura, necesitaba respirar y ver hacia donde nos dirijamos. Ya que golpeaba cosas pesadas que parecían rayar el suelo de donde estaba, incluso escuche el sonido de las cadenas y placas pesadas.

Con la navaja corte la tela en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, y tome alguna bocanada de aire. Mi otra mano sintió algo líquido y sumamente espeso, la acerca a la entrada de luz para ver que era, ya que no lograba distinguir el olor ni el sabor.

Ahogue un grito al ver que era sangre. Y no era la única, abrí el tajo más grande y observe que, si, en efecto estaba rodeado de carne. Pero por el rostro que me encontré casi frente con frente me dejo mudo y seguramente pálido: Eran los soldados que habían sido encontrados muertos hace unas noches.

Inmediatamente, intente salir de ahí, el olor me mareaba, estaba muy concentrado y la piel de los cuerpo se me pegaba a la cazadora de cuero. Las tripas se pegaban a mi zapato y no podía sacarla, apenas si podía moverme con libertad entre la montaña de cuerpos.

Con la navaja, hice más grande la abertura, saque con cuidado la cabeza y vi un rió al costado de la carretera_. "Podría saltar y salir de aquí, no si podre evitar que me vea_", pensé, ya que reconocí rápidamente que los adolescentes solían venir a jugar un rato al agua. No estaba lejos. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Tome aire e intente saltar, pero un bache en la carretera de tierra sumado a las náuseas me hacer tropezar y caer de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de algún soldado. El sonido de los cernes siendo aplastada me descompuso, no saber que era de personas, si no, el saber que eran compañeros míos. Me apoye con mi mano izquierda en la boca de alguien y con la derecha en las piernas de quien sabe quién, hice fuerza para ponerme de pie.

Salte con fuerza y caí en el estanque. Como supuse, era profundo. La sangre no se despegó de mí, era normal. Ellos habían ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol Ruun, cual era conocido por hacer más densa la sangre. Era contrabando, ya que producía muchos problemas cardíacos, pero era delicioso.

Nade a la superficie y mire hacia los lados, no había nadie. Estaba solo de nuevo. No pude evitar liberar una sonora risa, estaba feliz. Había salido de ese asqueroso lugar de una vez por todas. Pero vinieron todas las imágenes de golpe.

Los cuerpos, la sangre, los generales riendo y sonriendo, el miedo, la camioneta… Todo me erizo el pelo del cuerpo. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

Nade descoordinado hacia la orilla y me senté allí, en el lodo espeso y los juncos. No pude hacer más, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Simplemente me derrumbe sobre mis rodillas mirando mi reflejo ensangrentado en el agua rosada.

Y sonara tonto, pero llore. Llore por la muerte de mis compañeros, la impotencia de proteger a mi familia, la necesidad de sobrevivir… era demasiado para mí. Me sentía cobarde. Había pasado tantas cosas durante ese medio año que me mantuvieron allí, había días que deseaba morir para que todo esto acabara, pero temía morir.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese fatídico día lleno de emociones y los restos de mis compatriotas, fue que, cuando levante la cabeza, era de noche. Estaba a orillas de un lago y, otra vez, estaba solo. No obstante, me sentí acompañado, no tuve fuerzas de levantarme de allí. Solo mire el reflejo de las estrellas en las oscuras aguas; En el oscuro cielo.


	3. Chapter III

…**III…**

No tarde mucho en notar algo particularmente sospechoso: estaba oscuro.

Si, era de noche, supongo que eso es normal en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Pero no lo es si estas en pleno territorio de guerra donde el cielo siempre está iluminado, ya sean por el sol o los disparos nocturnos, y la tierra tiembla en tus pies por el sonido de morteros siendo activados.

Intento ponerme de pie para subir la colina hasta el campamento, pero mi rodilla falla. Lo único que evito el impacto fue mis manos que me sostuvieron medianamente lejos del suelo, y con la rodilla en piso levante mi cabeza, ya que el grito de mis compañeros me alerto. Pensé que se habían dado cuenta que de ausencia. Un poco tarde, cabe agregar.

Pero una luz cegadora salió de entre los árboles, seguida por un chillido poderoso que me dejo aturdido durante unos segundos. Cuando levante la cabeza de nuevo, intente agudizar mi oído para intentar escuchar siquiera una respiración. Pero no escuche nada.

Intente ponerme de pie, algo que a duras penas logre. Era obvio que saltar de una camioneta en movimiento luego de caerme sobre carne dura había dejado una secuela. Lo que si no lograba entender era porque en mi rodilla, y en parte de la espalda donde sentía un moretón. No tenía relación alguna la maniobra con la herida. Pero quede de pie e intente cruzar la calle para trepar entre las raíces de los arboles hasta la cima.

Cuando logre tomar una raíz gruesa entre mis manos, que encontré tanteando la pared de tierra, una luz se encendió a lo lejos. Debido a la oscuridad y las corrientes frías, esta fácil detectar las farolas delanteras del vehículo, sin embargo, parecían estáticas y muy lejanas. A unos seis kilómetros de distancia, o más cerca.

Así que me apresure para trepar, algo de fuerza quedaba en mis brazos, así que con algo de ayuda con mis piernas logre trepar los seis metros hasta la arbolada. La tierra estaba húmeda, llena de lodo y agua proveniente del rió cercano mezclada con sangre que aun pienso que me recubre el cuerpo.

Cuando logro llegar hasta la cima, cruzo una capa de nieve gruesa esparcida en los bordes del pequeño acantilado. Lo que más me llamo la atención era que, a partir de la parte llena de nieve compacta que permitía caminar sobre ella, quedaba un manto leve de la misma. Esa explosión pudo haberla corrido hasta dejarla entre los árboles, donde la corteza parecía tener pequeños cortes y quebraduras.

Camine despacio tanteando los troncos para moverme entre ellos haciendo el menor ruido posible. Con el tacto, note que mientras más me acercaba, más dañada estaba la corteza de los árboles y más fácil era caminar entre la nieve, que paso de estar a la altura de la rodilla a la del tobillo.

Cuando llegue al campamento base, estaba todo silencioso. Una luz alumbraba el lugar, era la fogata donde no muy lejos de ella, había unas cazuelas arrojadas en la tierra. Las tiendas de campaña estaban carcomidas y quemadas, algunos sacos de dormir estaban esparcidos y rotos por el campamento. Había manchas de sangre casi en todos los sitios, ya sea salpicada o directamente un charco.

Me relamí los labios ansioso y temeroso, me intente acercar hacia el campamento a buscar a mis compañeros vivos, o en su defecto los cadáveres. Pero caí al suelo tropezándome con algo. Aún recuerdo el rostro de Turles cuando me di vuelta para comprobar que era lo que me había arrojado al suelo.

Parecía dormir, con el labio cortado y un ojo morado. Me di la vuelta y me arrastre lejos de su cuerpo, pero choque con otro. Parecía ser Tomma por la forma del cuerpo, o lo que creo que era un cuerpo, ya que las quemaduras no de bajan distinguir donde comenzaban el cuello y terminaba las piernas. Una corriente fría me dejo más paralizado de lo que estaba, incluso descubrió algunos cuerpo cubiertos por la nieve, y me inundo de un olor a carne quemada y sangre fresca que no puedo describir con palabras. Eran demasiadas sensaciones de nuevo. Un olor era completamente nuevo para mí, era un olor que espero jamás volver a oler en mi vida: Un cerebro cosido en su propio jugo.

Simplemente lo había recocido, debido a que fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo llegue a interceptar. Por otro lado, cuando mire algunos cuerpos cubiertos por una pequeña capa delgada de nieve, estaban las carnes al aire palpitando.

En ese momento tuve que vomitar, me sentía todavía mareado. Pero la voz de Turles me sobresalto dejándome expectante a su voz.

"_¿Bardock?"_ Me pregunto con la voz cansada y ronca, _"Estas vivo… ¿Cómo…?"_

Lo mire, y me acerque hasta él, examine su cuerpo. No parecía padecer daños que domaduras como los otros, simplemente moretones y cortes _"¿Cómo es qué estas vivo, niño? ¿Qué paso?"_

Mostró una sonrisa, y me acerque a él. Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y note lo fría que estaba. Me susurro que escuchaba pasos, pero no podía moverse. Luego los escuche yo entre los arbustos, seguramente venían para acabar el trabajo. Tome a Turles por debajo de los brazos y, aun con la rodilla lastimada, lo arrástrate hasta detrás de unos árboles ubicados en el camino que cruce para llegar aquí. Nos escondí entre los arbustos.

El respiraba con dificultad, se abrazó el vientre y ahogo un grito de dolor. Los otros soldados revisaron cada cuerpo, me asome por entre las ramas para verlos bien. Se escuchaban disparos con un silenciador, los soldados comenzaron a acercarse, necesitaba alejarlos. Mire hacia los lados y vi una piedra, la agarre y deseándole suerte la arroje a unos arbustos más lejanos de nosotros.

Ellos se alejaron, pero rápidamente dedujeron que era una trampa para distraerlos. Con un par de gritos al aire exigieron que me mostrara, incluso se acercaron más, por un momento sentí como si una visión se presentara frente a mí. Era parecido a una sensación de que algo estaba por pasar, algo muy malo; En esos momento lo peor era que nos encontrar, porque sabía, que no traían regalos que nos mantuvieran precisamente con vida o integridad física.

Me relamí los labios y trague salida, ¿Era esto correcto? Podría irme y dejar al niño solo. Está suficientemente grande, digo, vivió suficiente. Mi vida no cambiara aquí y ahora por dejarlo solo a la voluntad del dios de la guerra, simplemente pospondría lo que no paso antes.

"_Bardock"_ Susurro Turles, sus ojos se veían brillosos por las lágrimas. Estaba herido y no podría moverse _"No me dejes"_

Abrazo con fuerza su vientre y me miro a los ojos buscados una pizca de compasión, caía sangre de su boca y se escurría ligeramente por entre sus dedos. Era una herida, y no podía saber la profundidad o gravedad. Así que baje la mirada, solo tenía dos opciones que considerar en un momento como ese:

La primera, era dejarlo solo a su suerte e irme muy, muy lejos de allí. Pero tendría que vivir con el recuerdo de que lo abandone. Que fui un cobarde, una rata asquerosa sumamente egoísta. Pero podría ir a buscar mi familia y eso es lo único que importa.

La segunda era simplemente dar la cara o alejarlos de allí, sería un héroe. Pero no sé si el niño sobrevivirá, y si seguía esta opción podría morir. Y si muero, no veré a mi familia nunca.

Me levante y comencé a correr hacia una dirección alejada de Turles, que me siguió con la mirada estupefacto, los hombres humanoides me siguieron a paso rápido mientras gritaban. Cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos, me di la vuelta. Eran solo dos, estaba seguro que podía luchar contra ellos y ganar. Cuando me puse en posición de ataque con los ojos fieros, recibí una pulsada en la rodilla, el dolor me desconcentro; creo que podría llorar del dolor.

No obstante, aun en mi estado dolorido, intente detener un golpe que fue directo hacia mi cráneo con mi antebrazo. Y tal vez, pudo haber sido una mala idea, por la vista se nublo y sentí la nieve en mi rostro. Había caído al suelo.


	4. Chapter IV

_**…IV…**_

Pero, viendo mi brazo vendado con sangre que se escurre por entre el precario vendaje que Turles había improvisado con lo poco que pudimos rescatar del campamento. Sentía pulsadas de dolor en la cabeza, en la rodilla y en el brazo. Para abreviar, todo el lado derecho de mi cuerpo parecía estar en el mismo infierno ardiendo y siendo apuñalado por un tridente sin compasión alguna…

No recuerdo mucho de cuando desperté. Poco y nada. Apenas que Turles tenía un corte en el rostro y las manos marchadas de sangre. Mi visión se movía de lado a lado y temblaba todo a mí alrededor, que intente apoyarme sobre mis manos para ver a los soldados muertos, pero vi bultos de carne amorfa incrustada en la armadura, algo irreconocible.

Ahora, en un estado más _'sobrio'_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, me pregunto cómo fue que Turles lo hizo. Pero recuerdo haber visto una roca llena de sangre bastante grande a su lado. No creo que deba explicar que pasó, y más cuando el adolescente me lo confirmo horas después.

[…]

Recuerdo que estábamos cerca del campamento, entre la arbolada que nos cubrían del viento gélido de esta tarde de tonos rosados y rojos.

"_No son fuertes. Por lo menos, no tanto como pensábamos. Simplemente tienen una estrategia, y puede que esa sea la manera más práctica de intentar derrotarlos" _Le dije a Turles con orgullo, él estaba hace tiempo sentado frente a mí, esperando que me disculpara o algo así. Su mirada lo delataba, pero me confundía su significado. _"Podemos ganar esta guerra si nos apuramos. Turles, ganaríamos"._

El me miro a los ojos con enojo, frunció el ceño, ambos estábamos en malas condiciones, envueltos en vendajes y hematomas. Habían pasado poco más de tres horas desde que me '_levantó_ en el suelo, y en efecto, me '_rescató'_ de los soldados.

"_Ah, sí es verdad"_ Contesto con sarcasmo, que realmente me hizo sentir indignado, pues para mí la información que le compartí había sido un descubrimiento revolucionario y sentí que no lo había valorado como debía. _"Digo, es obvio que tener una cantidad, intergalácticamente superior a la nuestra, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que nos ganen. ¡No! ¡Que es porqué son más inteligentes!"_ Me dio un golpe leve en la cabeza que me hizo empujarla hacia abajo y sobarla _"¡Para que se te quite, hombre, que estas delirado!"_

"_Era solo una opinión"_ Le conteste entendiendo a que quería llegar, la verdad, teníamos razón los dos, aunque la mía tenía un argumento mejor. Pero aún me quedaba una duda _"¿Fueron soldados de Freezer los que te hicieron esto?"_

El me miró, y luego bajo la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a la fogata, que había elaborado antes de sentarse sobre una roca sangrienta frente a mí, para cocinar un conejo y algo de sopa enlatada, con la ayuda de un cucharon de madera quemada –resultado por parte de los adolescentes en una pelea infantil- y sirvió algo de sopa con trozos de carne en un tarro un poco oxidado. Realmente, sonaba mejor de cómo se veía. Era repugnante.

"_Ten"_ Me ofreció, parecía decepcionado _"¿Recuerdas cuando pensamos que pudieron haber sido los de la primera clase? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Los que mataron al grupo seis?"_ Asentí para que continuara, mientras tragaba la sopa. _"Bueno, pensaron hacer lo mismo con nosotros"_

Me atragante en mi propia sopa, era algo tonto, pero realmente tenía sentido. Esto me confundía, ahora no sabía a quién recurrir. Mi plan era ir a la base más cercana y contar mi historia y la de Turles, alegaba que ellos positivamente nos ayudarían a enfrentar la amenaza. Y tiene sentido, los únicos que no han avanzado son los de clase alta, los que están en casa calentitos y han sido las únicas parcelas de terrenos que no han sido bombardeadas en ningún momento. ¿Sospechoso? Tal vez.

¿Por qué nos mandaría esta guerra el rey si sabía que moriríamos?

"_¿Nos mataran si nos ven, entonces?"_ Me pregunto Turles, yo guarde silencio sin saber que contestarle. En verdad temía que mi respuesta fuera una mentira, podría decirle que sí y que al llegar nos recibirían con brazos abiertos; como decirle no y que nos mataran a penas vernos, ambas eran poco probables.

"_Probablemente" _

Frunció el ceño, parecía insatisfecho por mi respuesta, y realmente yo también lo estaba, pero suspiro relajándose. Formó una sonrisa y dijo "_Hay un campamento no muy lejos de aquí, podemos avanzar buscando supervivientes. Son de clase baja también, nos recibirán bien_" Se paró y con un puño alzado hacia el cielo exclamo con orgullo _"Nos revelaremos ante el rey_"

Así dijo, así sentencio mi destino y el de él. Levante mi puño apoyándolo, mi sangre hirvió de coraje y algo dentro de mi estómago se revolvió. Sentí que hacia lo correcto, sentí que realmente iba a enfrentarme contra un enemigo de verdad; Esta vez ya era personal.

Nadie se mete con mi equipo.


	5. Chapter V

**...V…**

Estábamos indecisos con la sangre hirviendo, apenas podíamos avanzar entre la tierra húmeda y los arbustos llenos de espinas. La nieve era menos densa mientras descendíamos de la montaña. Nuestros trajes se desgarraban y nuestras botas se ensuciaban con el lodo y raíces del camino improvisado.

Cada tanto Turles paraba para recuperar el aliento y revisar su herida del estómago, pues, parecía haberse abierto más con el ataque hacia los soldados anónimos en pro de defenderme. Aun con las puntadas que se hizo, mientras mordía una rama y yo desinfectaba, parecía apenas moverse bien; o soportaba muy bien el dolor.

Voy a admitir que ya me resultaba insoportable que él se detuviera, no hacía más que detenerme y que tardáramos más en llegar a nuestro destino.

Mientras el muchacho se sostenía contra un árbol de roble viejo, yo revisaba el terreno intentando encontrar a alguien y divisar el camino que transitaríamos. Nuestro plan era algo bastante simple, llegar a Radibints, una ciudad-estado no muy lejana, en la cual el grupo Beta debería estar en posición de defensa.

Tenía esperanzas, voluntad y la fuerza necesaria para llegar… y Turles tenía… la tenía las ganas de quejarse todo el trayecto hasta allí. Pues, solo lo escuchaba quejarse una y otra vez de lo mismo.

[…]

"_¿Qué pasa muchacho? Hace como una hora que no te escucho quejarte."_ Le dije a Turles que iba a medio metro detrás de mí, hace casi dos horas que habíamos hecho la última parada. ¿Tal vez lo había perdido? Me detuve para voltearme pero algo rápidamente choco contra mi espalda. _" ¡Eh, contrólate!"_

Turles quedo con su cabeza contra mi espalda y dijo levemente _"¿Cuánto falta? No creo poder continuar… me siento mareado" _

Me gire y lo sostuve en mis brazos antes de que cayera, mire mis manos y la parte de mi pecho, se sentían húmedas. En efecto, estaban llenas de sangre. "_¡Turles! ¡Te estas desangrando!_" Grite histérico. Mire a ambos lados buscando donde apoyarlo, "_resiste, resiste un poco más_" Lo recosté en el suelo con esfuerzo, antes de poder alejarme para verlo, me agarro del cuello de la armadura.

"_Bardock… no te esfuerces, era obvio que_ _moriré… solo he sido una molestia para ti_ "Sonrió falsamente, su mueca se deformo por el dolor que sentía, su cara tenia lágrimas y parecía no querer morir"._ Si no paso antes, era porque alguien tenía… que mantenerte con vida"_

Apoye su cabeza entre mis brazos y su cuerpo sobre mis rodillas, despacio mire su estómago, solo vi una masa sanguinolenta con las marcas de la sutura. Me aferre a Turles, porque de cierta forma sentía que era lo único que me quedaba aquí, que era todo lo que la guerra me dejo en el campo de batalla. ¿Tal vez era porque se parecía a Kakarroto? Tal vez era porque sentía que era mi culpa que estuviera moribundo. Tal vez porque se parecía a mí.

"_Bardock… gracias por hacerme sentir útil"_ Dio una leve risa, cero los ojos con pesadez, la sangre ensuciaba sus piernas y el lodo del camino _"Aunque… haya sido una molestia"_ su semblante se hizo triste, parecía ausente.

"_Eso no es cierto._ "Intente que estuviera feliz, si esta era su confesión antes de morir, no permitiré que se sienta culpable. Creo que estoy llorando_ "Me salvaste la vida, eres la persona más útil que haya existido para mí. Eres un héroe"_

"_No me mientas… sé que me odias, yo también me… odio."_ Él se río levemente, su respiración casi cesaba. _"Gracias, que la gloria te… acompañe" _susurro.

Su cuerpo simplemente cayo pesadamente sin fuerzas sobre mis brazos, y su aliento se detuvo. Su corazón no se movía ni producía calor, Turles había muerto desangrado. Sentí impotencia y, por primera vez en años, abrase a un saiyajin con pena, con lastima y con mucha ira.

Mataría a quien le hizo ese daño. Me quede inmóvil, tal vez por una hora o minutos. Perdí la noción del tiempo y solamente me quede observando el vacío de su sonrisa. Era el saiyajin más fuerte que conocí, que pudo hacerle frente a la muerte tantas veces… pero no pudo escaparse esta vez.

Me levante, no quiera dejarlo hay tirado. Pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para poder enterrarlo, no quería desintegrarlo, no podía hacerlo. Así que con mi bufanda de color blanca, le cubrí los ojos y el cuello; en nuestra cultura era la forma de demostrar una rápida despedida al difunto.

Me despedí con una reverencia y seguí caminando, me prometí no mirar atrás mientras caminaba. Pero sentí como alguien mantenía la mirada en mí, y rozó mi hombro con una mano gélida. Luego escuche una risa, su risa. ¿Podría ser…?

_[…]_

El sol se había ocultado hace unas horas, pero seguí con mi camino sin meterme más que para hacer uso de los servicios, y comer una que otra fruta que me encontré a la larga. Mis piernas dolían a más no poder, y mi cuerpo sentía un infierno al dar cada paso

Había un risco muy pronunciado, así que me detuve a unos 20cm lejos de su orilla. Mire hacia el horizonte y observe humo negro, denso. Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Donde hay humo hay fuego. ¡Y donde hay fuego hay gente! Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba de la cuidad Radibints. Era un pueblo alejado, muy rustico y casi parecía que los años no habían pasado en él, manteniendo ese aire antiguo lleno de historias de aventuras y cuentos de hadas. Era una pequeña porción de un poblado fantástico; Por eso era parecido al nombre de mi primer hijo, Raditz.

Busque la manera de bajar, con el corazón en el pecho. Si esperara hasta mañana podrían no estar ahí, tal vez el humo no era de una fogata, tal vez era de personas calcinadas o casas quemadas.

El humo solo estaba en una ubicación central, y una que otra luz te dejaban ver una imagen ilusoria de esa ciudad. Así que era poco probable que fueran signos de que fueron invadidos.

Aun así, con muchísima torpeza intente bajar resbalándome, pero un tropezón de proporciones colosales, me hizo rodar cuesta abajo unos tantos metros. Mi cuerpo crujía a lo largo de la caía e intente no emitir mucho ruido por mi entrenamiento en la milicia.

Cuando la caída se detuvo, permanecí un momento en el suelo, hasta que sentí mi rodilla mojada, despacio me levante mientras un chirrido me atormentaba la mente gracias a los golpes en mi cabeza. Cuando mire mi pierna, observe un hermoso lago de agua cristalina en la que se reflejaba la luna en cuarto menguante. Era increíble.

Me quede estático observando el reflejo de la luna, me arrastre hasta la orilla y observe mi reflejo. Tenía cortes, un moretón, y unas pequeñas motitas de sangre por toda mi cara, parte de mi cuello tenían sangre, seca y bordo.

Pero aun así, desde el reflejo y los peces que estaban por debajo del agua, de los cuales su división era más complicada, aleje un poco más la mirada para ver el humo grisáceo del otro lado de una leve arbolada. Volví a ver mi reflejo por última vez, y en mi garganta se formó un nudo al notar por un leve momento el reflejo de Turles sonriendo a mi lado. Cerré lo ojos, deje salir mis lágrimas y traje saliva, los volví abrir; Paso lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

Estaba solo. Tengo que aceptar que ya no hay nadie a mi lado, que el muchacho de unos dieseis años que me salvo, había muerto realmente.

Me levante de ahí, y comencé a caminar sosteniendo mi hombro, con la rodilla aun lastima hacia la arbolada. Sentí que me observaban, tal vez el alma de Turles era muy joven para entender que había muerto.

Debe ser porque los muertos no saben que están muertos.


	6. Chapter VI

**…VI…**

El cansancio era demasiado, y sentía desmayarme en cualquier momento, pero camine con muchísima fuerza de voluntad hasta aferrarme a una rama del árbol. El viento soplo contra mi cara y el olor a carne ahumada me lleno de energía, podría jurar que mis pupilas se dilataron y mi boca comenzó a extra salivar. Parecía haber llegado al éxtasis. Relamí mis labios y a unos treinta metros observe ese manjar.

Un jabalí enorme siendo girado sobre una fogata, chorreando un jarabe que le colocaban a medida que iba dando vueltas… una y otra vuelta. Los otros saiyajines reían mientras daban mordiscos a sus trozos de carne y tomaban bebidas espesas. Algunas eran muy liquidas y caían de sus vasos mientras las agitaban al son de sus cánticos. Eran felices.

Me levante y comencé a caminar mirando fijamente el trozo de carne, camine cada vez más rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta, un saiyajin de dos metros evitaba mi llegada a mi suculento objetivo con una mano en mi frente.

"_Eh, chiquitín. ¿A dónde ibas?"_ Sonrió, yo lo mire desde abajo y lo rodee hasta llegar al manjar, me senté a su lado y seguí observando como lo rotaban. Olía a sangre y carne cruda "_Parece estar en… malas condiciones. ¿Con la panza vacía, eh?" _

Ellos rieron, y me ofrecieron un vaso de una bebida espesa y amarga. Pero refrescante en la garganta, cruce mis piernas en el suelo y los mire. Los saiyajines somos conocidos por ser amables entre nosotros, somos solidarios entre hermanos. Aunque no signifique que nos llevamos precisamente bien.

Agradecí mientras terminaba el enorme vaso, suspire. Las calorías de esa bebida recorrían mi cuerpo y me llenaban de satisfacción. Ahora mi estómago dio un sonoro rugido, ahora sí siento el hambre.

Ellos me dieron ligeros golpes en la espalda, agregando que podía agarrar su comida y cuanta quisiera, que había suficiente para todos. Pero en medio de toda la fiesta no pude evitar enojarme y sentir ira.

¡Estamos en medio de una guerra! ¡Hay hermanos y niños batiéndose en batalla y muriendo! Y ellos solo irán como si todo esto fuera un chiste. ¿Qué clase de gente es esta? En cualquier momento podrían venir saiyajines de clase alta o soldados de Freezer a matarlos; Parecen no preocuparse por nada.

"_Esa sangre, ¿es tuya?" _Pregunto una saiyajina. No me interesaba observarla, por eso no recuerdo como ella era.

Una vez que trague la porción de carne le conteste con algo de pena, _"Es de… no es mía" _No sabía cómo dirigirme a Turles, ¿salvador? ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero? Sentí el nudo de nuevo, ¿Cómo pude encariñarme tanto con él? Tratarlo como si fuera… _mi hijo_.

Ella me miro he hizo una mueca triste, _"¿Eres el único? Es de tus compañeros muertos, supongo"_

"De uno en específico "Comente, la atención de los demás la fui captando de apoco. A medida que contaba la historia de la muerte de Turles, que había muerto desangrado, que había sufrido el daño del corte y me salvo la vida.

"_Que… pena, no sé qué decirte_" Dijo la mujer, apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro como gesto compasivo _"¿Quién le hizo eso? Debieron ser soldados de Freezer, ¿no?"_

Dude en contestar, y desvié mi mirada "_No…_"

Ellos se espantaron, e inmediatamente todos apoyaron su vista en mí, me miraban como si intentaran desmembrarme con sus ojos. Me sentí indefenso, desnudo, por un momento dude en mentir o decir la verdad sobre el ataque. Pero había venido a pedir ayuda, y Turles hubiera dicho la verdad, ese mocoso hubiera hecho que este viaje valiera la pena sin importar el costo de credibilidad que costara.

Tome un trago para aliviar la garganta, y proseguí a contar _"Fueron soldados de clase alta. Mataron al grupo seis, también. Luego mandaron a los soldados de Freezer a matarnos; Ellos son aliados."_

Ellos pestañearon incrédulos, y el saiyajin de dos metros exclamo _"¡Eh, bueno, bueno! ¿El que perdió sangre no abras sido tú? Estas delirando, pequeño"_

Todos rieron como si fuera una broma, y la mujer agrego _"¿Los de primera clase? Por favor, ellos jamás se aliarían con los soldados de Freezer. Qué tontería."_

Me sentí aislado. Me sentí como un soberano estúpido, y a la vez mal por saber que estos desperdicios serian condenados a su muerte por causa de su ignorancia.

"_¿¡No se dan cuenta!? ¿¡Que tan ciegos están!?"_ Grite con furia _"Ellos ya nos mataron a nosotros, no tardaran en venir aquí, ¡A matarlos!"_ Arroje la comida al suelo en pleno ataque de furia mientras ellos fruncieron el ceño.

Uno de ellos grito un insulto y dio un puñetazo directo en mi mejilla, me movió unos centímetros del lugar, pero permanecí de pie con mi mirada agachada, la sensación de mi sangre escurriendo por la comisura de mi labio era algo inentendible. Pero esa bofetada me acerco a la realidad, tendría que lugar solo contra el imperio que nos representa; No había otra opción, debo irme de este lugar cuanto antes.

Me di la vuelta, a punto de caminar dije con decisión y firmeza _"Para mañana no habrá ninguno con vida. Yo no vendré a ayudarlos, morirán solos. Ebrios inmundos"_

Comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, otra vez, no tengo un destino ahora donde dirigirme, simplemente caminare hasta poder encontrar un lugar donde descañar a salvo ahora que tengo el estómago lleno. Aun así, un grito me sorprendió y me hizo detenerme.

"_¡oye, espérame!"_ Grito un jovencito de pelo largo negro, corrió hasta que me agarro del brazo haciéndome verlo _"Yo tampoco confió en ellos… iré con usted, luchare a su lado"_

El niño no era muy grande, tal vez tendría unos siete años. Sentí mi mente abrumada, era realmente un niño todavía. Temía que corriera la misma suerte que Turles, asentí y comenzamos a caminar. Poco a poco el alrededor se iba vuelto más oscuro, y las luces o voces de la fogata ha extinguiéndose. Solo se oía mi respiración forzada y la del niño entrecortado.

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_ Le pregunte. Sus ojos parecían brillar como si lloraran.

"_Nada… estoy bien_" contesto limpiándose la cara _"¿Cómo se llama?"_

"_Pareciera que tienes miedo_" El asintió y sujeto mi brazo con fuerza, temería a la oscuridad o a lo que pasaba alrededor de él, tal vez tenia frío… o algo de los niños, no lo sé. No tengo experiencia en esto. "_Me llamo Bardock, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?_" Sonreí intentando que se sintiera a gusto a mi lado, y funciono, pues dejo de temblar y llorar. Pero se aferró con bastante fuerza a mi mano.

"_Soy Broly"_

¿Desde cuando termine como la niñera de este niño? Tiene la edad que… si mal no recuerdo, tendría que tener mi hijo menor Kakarroto. No sabía que tan enfermos están para reclutar niños pequeños. ¡Falta ver bebes luchando! ¡Esto es un genocidio!

Yo acabare con esto, aunque tenga que ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de cada soldado y siervo de Freezer; de del mismo Rey Vegeta.


	7. Chapter VII

Residimos el sol debajo de un árbol, a unos kilómetros del campamento de los soldados. El pequeño dormía literalmente sobre mí, se revolvía como si tuviera una pesadilla, lo sacudí para que se levantara y me dejara respirar con normalidad.

Gruñido un poco y se volvió a pegar sobre mí. Esto realmente me molesto, después de todo, apenas trato con soldados, mucho menos con niños. Levante la mirada, sentí un sonido fuerte y escuché pasos rápidos, pesados. Respiraciones fuertes.

No podía observar nada, pues el bosque era espeso, agarre a Broly por la mano y comencé a correr hacia cualquier dirección. Un grito me hizo darme vuelta, pero eran muy rápidos. Saltaron sobre mí e hicieron caerme sobre un pozo de agua.

Observe hacia el cielo, con unos tres cuerpos sobre mí, una luz me dejo ciego. Un ataque de energía potente había arrasado con una parte del bosque y tal vez conmigo.

"Tenías razón, pequeño"

Un saiyajin herido de dos metros se me quito de encima, debajo de él estaba la mujer. Pose mi mano sobre su cara y la empuje lejos de mí. Me levante y recosté en la pared del bendito pozo de tierra, observe al cielo e intente calcular la altura.

"cuatro metros… cuatro malditos metros de altura."

Broly intento ayudar a esos saiyajines. Yo los observe de lejos, al alto y robusto de dos metros, a la mujer cadavérica que tampoco me moleste en observar detalladamente y uno normal, como yo.

"¿Dónde está la explicación que me deben, imbéciles?"

El grandulón suspiro "Tenías razón. No dormí pensando en eso, pude defendernos, pero…"

"No parece que lo hayas hecho bien" Señale al cadáver.

Gruño, era evidente que esa muerte lo había afectado. Tal vez su pareja sentimental o algo sino, eran muy fuertes y…"

"Blah, blah" Le reste importancia "Lo sé, yo combatí contra ellos. ¿Me ayudaran o no?"

El normal alzo la ceja "¿Tan predecible es esto para ti?" Avanzo hasta mí y me miro "¿Te llevas a mi hijo y luego nos tratas de menos?"

Fruncí el ceño sin entender que decía, volteé mi rostro al pequeño que se escondía detrás de mí, para variar "¿Este es tu hijo?" El hombre asedio" Pues mucho no te quiere"

"¿Acaso eso importa?"

Sonreí. Volví a mirar hacia arriba e intente escuchar algún ruido ajeno a nuestras respiraciones, y el llanto del pequeño Broly siendo regañado por su encantador padre, Parecia ya no haber peligro cerca. Solo debíamos salir hacia la superficie y continuar con un plan, como encontrar mas personas y hacer un ejercito.

"Eso suena increible" Dije "¿Saben donde esta el campamente mas cercano?"

"Serán los Kike" Dijo Broly abrazando mi pierna "Están a una hora a pie"

"Si, bueno… no me toques" Observe con asco al pequeño, este bajo la cabeza y se disculpó. Su padre golpeo su cabeza, en forma de castigo. Los ignore.

Necesito saber que hacer a continuación, y eso era salir de aquí.

El muchacho de dos metros arrojo a Broly y a Paragas hacia afuera, luego a mí. Paragas sostuvo mis piernas y me estire hasta agarrar las manos del robusto, simplemente lo sacamos de ahí sin mucho esfuerzo.

Observe hacia el horizonte y comenzamos a caminar. De a poco lograre mi venganza contra ti, Freezer.


End file.
